Merry Christmas, Love Albus
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: Replacement of a Christmas Party  It is the last day of term, last lesson of the year; and everyone is feeling a bit festive. Except Severus Snape. No fear- Albus Dumbledore can sort that out! Cheery, nonsensical and kinda cute. Severus wears tinsel! ;


_**So, I was going to do a party or something; but then I got this idea and it just seemed to be so much better. So, I hope you enjoy, and please Review.**_

_**And to all my dear readers; be you new or back again for more of Albus's antics; I hope you have a good festive season, and a very (If I don't upload more before it) merry new year.**_

_**;) Kimmy. X**_

* * *

><p>It was the last Potions lesson of the year; and even better than that? It was the last lesson of the year.<p>

Ron gleefully reminded Harry and Hermione this as they walked through the doorway; a small glimmer of hope that Snape might suddenly turn festive and let them have the lesson off; or spend it brewing something useful.

"Like, I dunno; a potion that creates wrapping paper or somethin'." The red-head happily mused.

"Not a potion that makes mince pies?" Hermione grinned as she brought her books out of her bag.

"There's a potion that makes mince pies?" Ron exclaimed.

"Of course not Ron. That'd be silly." Hermione smiled, then set her quill down on the desk.

Ron smirked sarcastically; then sat the opposite side of Harry to Hermione.

"Urh, mate. Don't get your hopes up too high. What do you reckon that's for us?" Harry nudged Ron in looking towards the blackboard.

The Red- head pratically wilted at the scribbled scrawl of instructions upon the board.

"We have to do work on the LAST day of term! The last lesson! How unfair is that?" He moaned.

Just the boy's luck; the Potion Master entered the classroom in time to hear his complaints.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley." Came the drawled reply. "You have to do work during term- time." As Snape spoke, he billowed up to his 'podium' at the top of his classroom. Upon reaching it, he swirled around dramatically. "How, unfair..." He sneered, watching the boy pale and swallow.

The rest of the class was either stunned silent or sniggering softly; Gryffindors or Slytherins in their respective houses.

"Well? Get to work." Snape ordered quietly, having no need to raise his voice. The dungeons acted as a large hall would otherwise; amplifying his voice astonishingly. In truth, he was a little annoyed that after all this time; only Granger knew to start copying down the notes he spent time casting to the blackboard. (And yes, he smirked to himself, that was sarcastic.)

After a short while, the class started scrambling to its feet, and fourth-year (no longer dainty and small) feet started rushing to and fro, collection ingredients and tools. It was almost the holidays; and whilst Severus would never allow himself to run out of anything; he was low on some items. Not quite out; still enough for him and class to brew with; but not enough for him to be happy with the levels. Seems he would be spending his holidays collecting ingredients; not that he wouldn't enjoy it, but...

When the clatter had quite died down; and the jokes and sniggers over with; the potions classroom was reduced to the noise of bubbling liquids; and the occasional hiss as a students cut their finger when slicing murtlap root. Still? After all this time the imbeciles couldn't use a knife?

Well, served them right really, he thought grimly.

Severus, after lapping the classroom two or three times; returned to his desk, and watched from their, one elbow upon the stand where he leant against the marble 'podium' [philosophers stone; what DO you call the thing he leans against?].

About halfway through the class, when the potions brewed correctly had taken on a nice light gold shimmer and were simmering gently, Severus began to notice a faint tingling of magic that was not his.

Strong enough not to belong to any students; he began to search the room for the sourc-

You have to be joking.

Severus scowled, but the ghastly apparition stayed.

Charming.

Upon his Potions cupboard; his nice, neat Potions storeroom; was a Christmas bauble.

As blue, and as infuriating as the old man's eyes; there was a bauble; a festive decoration; within his rooms.

His teaching classroom. An educational establishment! How on earth were the students going to take their studies seriously if met with childish, and juvenile games along the way?

He huffed, but turning his back on the bauble, turned to his class. Luckily they hadn't noticed yet.

Deciding to once more prowl the room; once at the back; Severus cast charm after charm after charm at the infuriating decoration; but it refused to budge. Damn Dumbledore. And Damn Christmas too!

The Potions Master nodded, then decided to continue his way along the rows of desks; offering no congratulatory words of encouragement to those brewing correctly; only harsh words of punishment to those doing wrong.

He noticed; further decreasing his mood; that by the time he had finished a round of his class that the baubles hung in all four corners; atop shelves; and in one case, simply hanging from the ceiling.

The students WERE going to notice this!

By the end of the class, Snape was seething.

Not only had Granger noticed the tinsel, appearing 20 minutes before the end of the class, but she had seen fit to point it; and the baubles out, to Potter and Weasley.

Who, in turn, had proceeded to point it out to others.

By the time the final bell rang; and entire Christmas TREE stood in the far corner, with lights, tinsel, fairies and many, many baubles.

Dumbledore (having already signed his death wish) had even gone as far as to put a wreath of coloured tinsel (green and red) around the potions master neck; and had enchanted red and green baubles to hang from his ears!

The man left seething; not being able to undo the Headmaster's charms; and severely annoyed at having lost most of his hard earned respect from the class.

Leaving the room before the students; he almost barrelled into Albus himself.

"Why, my dear boy!" The man chortled, "I knew even you would get into the Christmas spirit! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas indeed!"

Severus barely managed to stop himself from killing the man then and there.


End file.
